1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device with an elastic tube for a varied flow through said tube, whereby the device comprises a tube being fixed at its two ends.
The object of the present invention is to obtain a device with an elastic tube by means of which device a predetermined, varied and controllable flow through the tube, can be obtained.
2. Background of the Invention
It is previously known different peristaltic pumps, in particular for pumping small volumes, which pumps comprise a tube arranged on the inside of a circular house against which tube a number of rolls are arranged to act rotatably and by means of their rotation press a liquid through the tube. The flow volume through the tube is dependent on the rotational speed of the rolls against the tube.
It is further known valve devices at infusion tubes for regulating the flow through the tube. It has, however, turned out that these valves do not provide a constant flow and do not provide reproducible flows.
It has now surprisingly turned out possible to be able to obtain a reproducible, varied and controllable flow by means of the present invention which is characterized in that the tube is arranged to be stretched by means of a longing of the distance between its points of attachment.
Further characteristics are evident from the accompanying claims.
By means of the present invention it is obtained that the flow can be varied in a very efficient and accurate way which is particularly essential at infusions where great demands for a constant flow is due, in order not to e.g., overdosing at a drug infusion.